This invention relates to exercise machines, and in particular to a pedal-type exercise machine for simulating jogging.
Pedal-type exercise machines are popular because they eliminate the jarring and pounding experienced during jogging or running. Furthermore, they allow the user to exercise indoors in safety and comfort. Most pedal-type exercise machines resemble a bicycle, having a seat on which the user sits while operating the pedals. In a seated position, however, only the legs are exercised and furthermore the user's blood flow is restricted. Most of these machines have rigid handlebars, although some machines do have handlebars that move to provide at least some exercise to the upper body.
Pedal-type exercise machines have been made in which the pedal is supported by two double cranks, however in these devices even slight misalignments or variations in size can cause the machine to lock up. These machines have thus been difficult and expensive to manufacture. Even when properly made these double crank machines, as well as the single crank machines, have a "dead center" position in which the pedals are hard to operate and which detracts from the smoothness of the operation.